The Heart of Blood
by Lord Joyde
Summary: A broken life, a broken soul, a broken body. All of these can describe one Ryuko Matoi.. Her life was leading her nowhere, fate seems to have a penchant for taking its anger out on her. Her mother dies and her father throws her away to some bullshit academy, in the middle of nowhere. Change must happen soon. And it will. In the form of a, not quite sane, primal being known as Zeus.
1. Dreams of Power

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! After watching Kill La Kill, I've decided to start another crossover!**_

_**One of Kill La Kill and Prototype, it's basically the same thing as my The Heart of Blaze and the first 800-1000 words are going to be exactly the same. Prologues, even boring ones, are a necessity.**_

_**To those who have read at least the first chapter of The Heart of Blaze, you need not read the Prologue AT ALL, so just skip to the next line break. To those who haven't, have fun reading!**_

_**This story is interwoven with The Heart of Blaze and it starts sometime after Louise's Springtime Summoning ritual, while she was fixing her grades and improving her magic, Zeus wasn't just laying around. Where it truly begins? I'll let you guys guess, but here's a hint : Siesta.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Prologue!_

* * *

Alexander J Mercer was many things.

Inhuman Monster? Yes.

Beast of a thousand faces? Yes.

A scientist above all of his peers? Yes.

As you can see, Alex is many things and more. The aforementioned titles were merely that, titles, given to him by the human race. There are many hundreds more, given to him out of fear, hate and even jealousy. But, our Alex could not be bothered to remember them all, even if he did remember them in reality, because of his great power.

But with great power comes great responsibility, as a wise old man once said. To Alex, that responsibility was based upon a decision. A decision weather to exterminate humanity, or team up with pariah and evolve them into something so much more.

At first, he tried the second choice.

He gave a good part of his power to one James Heller. But ,things tend not to go his way as usual. Heller had outgrown him in power and Killed him... or so he thought.

But one can not kill a god.

Heller's one mistake was the fact he consumed Alex. It was painfully easy for Alex to carve his way out of the many souls Heller had devoured and killed on his path to kill Alex. Once he was on the top, he simply had to take over.

He had learned from pariah, that, no matter how powerful his children became, if they were foolish enough to consume him, he can simply kill them from the inside. This was one of the benefits of fully merging with BlackLight.

Heller screamed and resisted but to no avail. His powers did not grant him the ability to resist mind break. In mere moments after hugging his daughter, Heller's body began to squirm with tendrils, reforming and changing him as Dana and Amaya watched in horror.

Soon, from the mass of swirling tendrils, Alex rose. This time, he felt no need to change humanity. This time, he no longer felt the need to let them live. This time... He felt only...hunger.

In a display of speed unlike anything he had done before, Alex transformed his right hand into a blade and cleaved both Dana and little Amaya in one fell swoop. He did not even bother to consume them.

He looked away, to his right side and saw the red zone. Soon, his monsters would overwhelm Gentek and Blackwatch. But... it would not be soon enough. He then ran into the heart of the red zone. There, on top of the very building where Heller had "killed" him, Alex unleashed a devastating viral bomb. Ever since he had recovered from the nuke, Alex had been capable of unleashing a minor nuke which would grow from the energy of every being unfortunate enough to be caught in its blast radius.

He did not use it before because then he still had.. feelings.

The nuke grew and grew with each life it had consumed. Within hours it covered half the world.

By the next day... Earth's total population of life. Had been reduced to zero. Not even cockroaches survived. Seas became white. Oceans drowned in blood. Mountains bleak and broken.

Where there were once vales of flowers and beauty. There was now desolate- desecrated ground.

Where once was life. Now... was nothingness. Not even Death survived.

Alex had consumed every single thing upon earth that held anything biological within it. Even Pariah.

Because of this, he had become a being free from flesh. He was now a being of pure viral energy.

No longer a corporeal, three dimensional being, Alex felt and realized truths that he would have otherwise been blind to. There were so many worlds out there. So many possibilities. So many things he did not yet know. But he had no way to reach out to those worlds... not yet.

He also felt... tired. He also felt complete. Like his life's purpose had been fulfilled. Was this what mother earth wanted him to do? To exterminate humanity and let earth recreate life anew... Hopefully this time not resulting in a race akin to humans.

He created a chair, a throne of solitude here, in the now desolate world where once was life.

As he sat down, he cycled throughout the many memories of the people and animals he had consumed. He found so many astounding discoveries he could hardly keep track of them all.

But the most impossible thing he had seen in his memories was... Magic. It existed. All of the scientist inside of his mind screamed at this, laughing at Alex while at it. But, they could see now. Many people in this world, the magicians, had been in hiding, plotting to overtake the world when they mastered both science and technology to an agreeable level.

Some of them even considered inviting HIM to their organization...The Illuminati sure were an interesting bunch.

Armed now with the memories and powers of thousands, he reached out to the universe, extending a hand made out of solely thought and desire.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for..

He found one Louise de la Vallierie and helped her break the chains which held her down, saw her transform into his Apostle of Change.

He also knew that whomever he made contact next, would have to become his Apostle of Evolution.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Sometime Later – The Void of Existence._

* * *

Zeus looked at the universe with a smile on his fleshless face, he had finally found an interesting world...

Just like Halkeginia, this world is like a supernatural copy of the earth.. It's entirely the same, with the exception of Hitler winning the world war.

Not to mention the strange extraterrestrial lifeforms, called Life Fibers, who had a big hand in the worlds evolution.

With a simple thought, Zeus teleported himself nearby the world and scanned it for people who had great destinies ahead of them.

Surprisingly, he had found many, but one of them shined more powerfully than any other.

Her name...

Is Ryuko Matoi.

Ryūko is a teenage girl of medium height. She has mid-length, black, feathery hair with single red streak on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A Random High School – Ryuko's Point of View – Two Week's before the actual story begins._

* * *

"Right, see you later guys." I say as I wave back to the punks that call themselves part of my gang.

Being a delinquent is kinda fun, you get lackeys to do shit for you in exchange for your future.

My uneventful walk towards my apartment makes me fall into a sleep like state. This is why I didn't notice the blob of yellow like energy on the road ahead.

I only noticed it, once I stepped into it. Pain shot thru my very being and I fell down onto the ground with a silent scream.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Void of Existence – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

"Uuuugh... what... the.. fuck?" I say while doing my best to get myself of the ground... which is see thru... with starts and shit shinning innocently beneath me.

I shoot up like a bullet and look around where I am...

Space... I'm somewhere in space...

My vision runs around violently gazing into the many colors and mysteries of the wast void of space. Eventually I spot something which should NOT been here...

Then again, I SHOULD NOT BE HERE.. I shake my head and focus on the yellow.. or orange ball of energy flying next to me.

I get the urge to touch it and I do so. The ball reacts and begins to expand, forming a humanoid shape.

Legs, arms, head, torso.. everything is there, made out of energy. Then it forms a face, a smirk already present upon … whatever this thing is, features.

He... or it... smiles at my confused face."Hello, little one, I'm Zeus."

I stare at him in shock. Zeus? The god of lightning? "You're made of energy, but I don't see a shred of electricity anywhere near you."

He laughs."No, my dear, that name has so many more meanings than you may think, but in the end. Its just a name, whatever you may think I am, I have nothing to do with the Zeus of Olympus. To me, Zeus, Is simply something akin to a codename."

I raise an eyebrow."Then what ARE you?"

He nods, expecting the question, apparently."Before we get to that, how about we be a little more civil. Do yourself a favor and take a seat."

"But there are n-" I begin to say just as he flicks his wrist, and voila! Two chairs and a table literally POP into existence before me.

...He may not be Zeus... be he certainly fits the description of GOD.

I shake my head and take a seat. He does the same and smiles at me again."Good, now we may begin the introductions. I am Zeus, The Primal Being of Change, Evolution, Ambition and Destruction. Who are you?"

I get the feeling he already knows but reply none the less."I'm Ryuko Matoi... a delinquent and a somebody with no future."

He laughs."No future? HAHA... oh how wrong you are, my dear little Ryuko."

His laughter booms in my ears."What do you mean?"

He grins this time."You think that someone like me, would ever contact a mortal being like you, if you weren't special in any way?"

"What exactly makes me any different from a common street thug?"

"You have a destiny ahead of you."

"Destiny? To do what? Conquer the world?" I ask him while barely stiffing a laugh with a hand.

His grin widens... and I stop laughing."Y...you can't mean that I guessed it right?"

"That depends on you and you alone. I have chosen you to be one of my Apostles, namely my Apostle of Evolution. This is not a simple title, you see, I will give you a small, to me, insignificant piece of my power which will grow according to your actions and will. What you do with that power, does not concern me. I simply want you to keep me... entertained."

"So you're going to make me all powerful just so you can watch me bring my world to its knees?"

"As I've said, that depends on you.. Though I suppose what you want me to do, is to give you a purpose?"

I nod."Yeah, the last few years, I've been living as a total nobody... My life is..."

"Empty?" He asks me and I nod in return.

A sigh escapes his lips."Very well, I can not tell you much, but I can tell you three things."

"And those are?"

"One, Your enemy is a group of extraterrestrial lifeforms called Life Fibers. I want you to... consume them."

"You mean like... eat them?" I ask him, partially disgusted.

"Why does everyone think that?... No, not eat them, the real meaning of consuming something or someone will come along with the piece of my power."

"Two, My power will grant you many things, but regardless of the starting levels, your power will slowly start to suit your purposes more and more as time goes on and enemies fall at your feet."

"Like those of a character in an RPG game?"

His face brightens."I couldn't have come up with a better explanation myself."

I smirk and he continues."Third, you should check your mailbox one you get home."

I raise my eyebrow again."That's it?"

He waves his hands in front of him, defensively."Not my choice of how a grand destiny should start, you wanna blame someone, blame Fate."

I laugh."Alright, finally my life has some sort of meaning again! Is that all you had to say or are we done here, Mr God?"

He growls."Don't call me a god, I'm a primal being! I'm beyond what a god is!.. But you couldn't have known that so I will forgive you. And yes, we are mostly done here, all that you need to do now... Is shake my hand." He says as he extends said hand towards me.

I stare at his extended hand and my life flashes before my eyes... I just hope that this isn't some kinda stupid dream.

I break out of my stupor and give his hand a strong shake. Something happens right then.. I don't know what, but it did.

Suddenly, I started to fall down into the Void, I wanted to scream but my voice had escaped me. I looked up.

Only to see Zeus smiling at me with sick, maddening glee.

I have a feeling that my life..

Has just become …..so much more...

* * *

**... _FUN!_**

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And There we go! First chapter for the Heart of Blaze is DONE!**_

_**I have nothing much to say here other than I would love it if someone could provide me with a simple piece of INFORMATION.**_

_**If Kamui means Godrobe. Then how would you say Godblade?**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	2. Blood That Is First And Fresh

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all?**_

_**Here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood! And btw, nobody answered my question yet..**_

_**If Kamui is GodRobe then how would you say GodBlade in Japanese?**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Real World – Two day's later... – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

"Ugh.." I groan as I slowly wake up to find myself inside of my room and on my bed... I remember being knocked out right as I was about to enter my apartment.. well not right as but close enough..

*crack crack pop crack* is the resounding music of my bones as I slowly stretch myself out.

I wobble a bit and then jump off my bed, making the wood beneath creak, as if in pain... Its not old, so why is it creaking? I can't be that heavy right?

I walk towards the accursed machine of doom for any woman... and step on it with some hesitation.

...One hundred...seventy...six... kilograms?...

…

…..

….

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream out for all to hear.

Knock knock, I hear coming from my door."Ryuko-chan, whats wrong? I heard a scream! Are you alright?" I heard the voice of the kind granny Loto who took me in after my father begged her to do it.

I cry a little."Granny... I gained weight." _And a shit load of it too... I guess that its a good thing since I know that wasn't a dream._

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Living Room_

* * *

"So you gained weight? How? You barely eat anything these days?" Granny said slowly as she brought lunch to the table after I set it.

"Don't ask me... the damn machine showed that I had 176kg... so its probably broken but yeah."

"You got shocked and screamed?" she asks with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess... sorry for scaring you."

I quickly gobble up whatever was on my plate. When Granny cooks, it don't matter whats made, its good. Fact.

I stand up from the table and look at the calendar to see it a bit strange."Granny... how long have I been asleep._..Strange... Normally I would ask her if she finally went senile and forgot the correct date.. Did I get smarter?_"

"You have been found asleep in the middle of the street, you were lucky that nobody ran you over.. The kind blonde boy helped me carry you inside."

"Thomas? Figures, he wouldn't ever miss a chance to grope me." I say with an anime-like sweat drop falling across my cheek.

I shake my head."Anyways, did the mailman stop by?"

She nods."Yes, why do you ask? Are you expecting something?"

"No, not really.. I just have this... bad feeling."

Granny laughs."And why would something bad come from a letter.. unless you got expelled from school?"

"I haven't... I succeed in finishing the last test with a B of all things... and I haven't skipped a class In the last two months..."

"Good, you're learning."

I sigh and walk out of the door and towards the mailbox.

I open it and rummage thru the letters.. Eventually one catches my attention.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Ryuko's Room and Point of View – five minutes later._

* * *

Once I've given the rest of the letters to my Granny I ran straight towards my room, a shocked face adorning my features.

"_Zeus is this why you told me to check my mail?"_ In anime, when godlike beings make contact with people, usually they can talk to one another telepathically.

"_Yes, it is. A letter from your father... whom you haven't seen in a while."_

"_A while.. I haven't seen him in years."_

I quickly read the letter and scan it for anything important.. so he wants to see me... now, after sixteen years?... Good thing its school break.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Downstairs – Ryuko's Point of View_

"You should go."

"But what about you? Will you be fine alone, Granny?"

She laughs."Oh, I'll be fine my dear. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay.. let me just pack some things and then I guess I'll be gone for a while."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Outside Honnonji Academy – The Mansion of Isshin Matoi – Six days later – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

"Well that was a tiring trip, good thing I still remembered where this place was..Huh.. the doors are open?"

I begin walking towards said doors when I suddenly hear a scream."Dad!" I run inside and up the stairs. _"Where is he?!" _As soon as this thought enters my head, a huge pulse of energy leaves my body and I see two figures, one male and one female in the room above me.

"I have... natural sonar?" I break myself out of my thoughts and run into the room, only to see my father sitting in a pool of his own blood.

I run to him."DAD! Who did this to you?"

He gasps and chokes."T..th..that does not.. matter right now, Ryuko, I have.. so much to tell you."

I pull out the scissor like sword from him insides and run out in search of his attacker, rage blinding me.

I catch a glimpse of the female who killed my father and suddenly, the mansion bursts into flames behind me.

Disregarding myself, I run inside of the mansion and find my father already dead.

"_Consume him, Ryuko." _I hear the voice of Zeus tell me thru our link.

Before I realized what I was doing, one of my hands pierced my fathers chest.. tendrils of yellowish energy began to devour him and my fathers corpse was gone in seconds.

I groaned and caught my forehead with an unsteady hand as my fathers last moments replayed in my head...

Nui Harime... You... will.. _**PAY!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A couple hours later..._

* * *

I stand before my fathers mansion with dead, yet full of fury, eyes. The fires have burnt themselves out, leaving nothing but a ruin in their wake.

"_Ryuko, when you consumed your father, you did not receive his full memory because you are not yet strong enough for that. He has a gift left for you, a gift which is a weapon against all life fibers. I'm going to change it a bit to suit your abilities more but you have to find it first. Search for an opening in the concrete near the entrance of the mansion."_

I steel myself and reenter the place. I find a suspicious looking crack in between two layers and stab my scissor inside of it.

The hidden door splits open and I fall inside with a scream. Only to find myself unhurt, even after falling onto hard concrete from over fifty meters...

"_If you haven't noticed by now, your body is at least fifty times stronger than a normal humans, your skin is tougher than steel and your punches could very well bend titanium."_

I gulp at Zeus's explanations.. If I can do that, than what is he capable of since I'm just carrying a small piece of his power..

I turn and look around, searching for my target. Another pulse goes off, surprising me a little. I am really going to have to get the hang of that thing.

I find myself a strange sailor uniform.. which has a nervous system...

One nearly the same as mine.. How is that even possible... Maybe its the gift Zeus said father left for me.

"_Don't wear it or spill blood on it. Consume it."_

I do so and feel myself growing in strength, exponentially.

"_Hmmm... not bad, Imagine what you will become when you devour all of the Life Fibers? That.. Kamui, was made out of 100% life fibers.. and even then that's not much material... Still, the thing you just ate had a soul and that gives me an idea. Hold your scissor blade in front of you for a moment, I will give you a gift of my own."_

I do as he says and soon, red energy leaves my body and enters the sword along with some kind of red threads... possibly the life fibers.

The scissor changes shape into a cutlass-like blade of equally red color and gains one eye upon its top part. It is nearly as long as her, all while boasting a width of a good inch.

"_Bite your thumb and draw blood across the blade."_

I do so and the eye of the sword opens."Are you my master?" A deep, male voice asks.

I nod at him."Do you have a name?"

The eye closes."No."

I put a finger to my chin in thought."I'll name you Senketsu."

"What does that mean?" He asks me.

**_"Fresh Blood."_ **I answer him with a bloodthirsty gleam in my eyes.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter two of The Heart of Blood. We've finally finished setting the story in motion!**_

_**Now we get to the good part... I think I'll just skip the One Star thief scene.. It's really unnecessary...  
**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. Target Acquired

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all!**_

_**Here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood!**_

_**Yes, this story is going to be my focus for a while, since FoZ isn't really going to be having any more episodes and Kill La Kill is getting another one each Saturday.**_

_**Anyhow, let us begin telling Chapter 3 of our story!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Honnoji City – Ryuko's Point of View_

* * *

"So that's it then... Honnoji Academy. Betcha, I'm going to find the answers I seek, right here."

I walk into the city's first level, which can be described as not much other than a slum for the poor.

My target is the Academy and I'm getting thirsty.. no I'm not?

Truth be told, I haven't eaten or drank much of anything for the past week.. probably one of those upgrades that Zeus was talking about.. still, I should try to get some liquid in me.

I walk to a nearby store and buy myself a lemon. I successfully take single bite from it before some kid starts running towards me.

So obvious.. I stand still and start gazing into said kid. He stops dead in his tracks.

I grin evilly."Whatever you had in mind, brat, I suggest you go and try it on someone your own size."

He gulps and nods fearfully. I simply shrug and continue my walk towards the Academy.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Classroom._

* * *

I enter the classroom and the teacher give me a strange look before he turns back to the class.

"We are getting a new transfer student today, class. Her name is Matoi Ryuko."

Suddenly, a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut, wearing the standard Honnoji Academy No-Star uniform: a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt, starts waving at me and pointing towards an empty seat next to her.

"Ah, Ryuko-chan! This seat here is empty, this one, right here!"

She continues to babble."Do you two know each other?" I hear the teacher ask me.

"No... This is the first time I've ever seen her in my life."

He sighs."Well, that's just how Mako-san is. If you have no problems with it then that's your seat."

"Hai Hai." I say, not even realizing I switched to Japanese... This happens to me sometimes.

I walk towards the seat and sit. The girl next to me continues to babble but I kind of Ignore her to the best of my ability.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Sometime Later..._

* * *

An alarm resounds across the academy and the students start walking out of the classroom.. I guess its break time?

I walk out of the classroom and dodge the girl, Mako, who jumped to try and snag me into a bear hug.

She falls and hits a trashcan behind me.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Some... more time later..._

* * *

"Aww, why did you dodge me?" She asks with an almost cute pout.

"Well, isn't it kind of normal to dodge something that launches itself at you out of nowhere?"

"Aww, I was just trying to give my bestie a hug!"

"Bestie?" I feel my eyebrow raising.

"Were desk neighbors so lets try and get along, 'kay?"

"Sure, whatever.. Hey, who's the top dog in this Academy?"

"Ah that would b- HEY RYUKO CHAN, WE HAVE TO BOW! BOW!"

Within moments, the schoolyard is filled to the brim with students bowing down, making a line.

I see a huge blonde dude slowly walking in the middle of it."Is he a big shot?"

"Yes, hes a tree star!"

"Tree star?"

"Yes, he's Ira Gammagori, One of the Elite Four of this school! Our school uniforms give us supernatural powers. For now there are No-Stars like us, One Stars, Two Stars and Three Stars like him. The Uniforms were made by Student Council President Kiryuin Satsuki-sama!.. AH, speak of the devil and he will come, that's Satsuki-sama right there!"

I saw a rather tall woman with long black hair, wearing a special uniform... which had no stars on it, walk down the stairs.. I smirked and stood up.

Collective gasp is what followed.

I looked the surely, egoistical bitch right into her eye while she started doing the same.

Our eyes did not trail, this stare down had no lust in it. It was a Warrior's Glance.

While we judged one another, the air around us became tense and heavy, causing most students to fall on their feet.

Surprisingly, she was the one who caved."Enough, who are you?" Her rather deep, for a woman, voice echoed across the school grounds.

I laughed a little."The name is Ryuko Matoi. I take it you know someone named Nui Harime?"

She barely stifles a gasp and decides to raise an eyebrow at me in turn."And what If I do?"

I grin and pull out my Senketsu. I let all around us see him in all of his sleeping beauty and then stab him into the ground.

"ITS A SCISSOR-CUTLASS-SWORD!" Mankanshoku yelled out of nowhere.

I sighed."Yes, My father was killed with the other half of this blade. Its wielder is someone named Nui Harime. From your barely seen gasp I can tell you know something about he-"

I didn't even finish before some dude with giant red boxing gloves attacks me out of nowhere.

I don't even move."TEN! KEN! FUN! SAI!" He screams each time he makes a punch.

I lightly tap the ground with my foot, making dust raise up just for the drama. I see Satsuki raise another eyebrow.

"Fukuroda, eh?" She says.

"Yes ma'am! Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda. Permit me to finish of this Insolent wench."

"As you wish."

The dust settles and I just crack my neck, fully showing how I didn't move a single inch from his blows...

"Awwww, was that supposed to hurt me, boxer-kun?" I say, in that sultry yet evil voice.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! She isn't even wearing a uniform and she didn't move while taking four hits from a two-star!" The crowd yells and cheers for me while booing the boxer boy.

I sigh and look at Satsuki, completely ignoring Takaharu in the process."Whatever, I'm too tired to do anything else today, see you tomorrow. I'll be expecting some answers then, alright Satsu-chaaan?!" I draw out her name like a boss, waving behind me all the while and leaving one embarrassed to hell boxer boy to swallow his shame.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Following Day_

* * *

"Transfer Student! Can you hear me?! One hour from now, your best friends execution will be carried out for all to see! As shared responsibility for the crime of treason against Honnoji Academy! If you want to put a stop to it, come here and DUEL ME PROPERLY!"

Suddenly, the air around starts to get cold and heavy.

Steps can be heard nearby."Taking a hostage? Seriously.. that's so old, Taka-kuun! I thought a big boy like you would have at least some styleeee..." A sing song voice is heard.

"So you've come TRANSFER STUDENT! I haven't been using all of my power yesterday! I WONT BE SO KIND TODAY! Come and face me if you dare."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Ryuko's Point of View_

* * *

I calmly walk towards the ring, students and teachers alike making way for me to pass... Fear never loses its addicting taste...

I get bored of walking and jump onto Mako. Then I simply rip of her metal bindings and put her, gently, into the crowds below.

I sigh and enter the ring."Aren't you supposed to be a boxer... taking a hostage is soooo very dishonorable, but I guess you want to regain your honor from yesterday by dueling me 1v1?"

He fumes with rage and punches me without any warning. Seeing as it did nothing, he just continues to do so with zeal.

Wasn't long before I decided to end it."Hey, hey, its my turn now, isn't it?" I say in a bored voice.

I put on a normal boxing glove and lightly punch his face, sending him flying into the ropes of the ring.

I extend my arm and make a low fist ready as the rope bounces him right back into it, hitting him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground and I quickly step away just in time to avoid him barfing on my shoes.

I let him regain his bearings.

"So, now that you know you have no chance... Will you run away, or face defeat like a man?"

"SHUT UP BITCH, IM NOT DONE YET! BEHOLD!" He unseals his goku uniform, fully revealing it. It... does not look like something legal in boxing.

"Hey now, even someone like me can see that's Illegal..."

"I DON'T CARE! THESE ARE THE REAL HONNOJI ACADEMY BOXING GLOVES! YOU WILL NOW SUFFER THEIR FULL MIGHT! THIS IS THE POWER OF A GOKU UNIFORM!"

He then continuously delivers strikes while I nonchalantly yawn into my hand. He eventually tires himself out.. Guess those uniforms take a lot out of people?

"_Those Uniforms... have Life Fibers in them... Strike people who wear them with Senketsu while he is awake, and they shall be used to fuel your own power."_

That's it then."I guess its time to finish this." I raise a fist into the air and bring it down onto his head with a resounding crack.

He gets up on one knee but makes no move."Do you admit defeat? Or do you wish to make your last stand... if you do, I will take you seriously, even for a second."

"Y...y..you are ho..holding back?" He asks me, fearfully.

"More than you know." I say with a grin on my face.

He gulps but stands up."Finish it then, while I still hold some honor to my name!"

I grin."Very well." I say coldly.

I take Senketsu out of his box which I throw aside and then walk a few steps away from Taka-san.

"I'll show you the full power of my blade... while standing at a safe distance and using only one hand that is, I wouldn't want to kill you.."

He looks offended but decides that its not a good idea to reject my offer.

I walk to the end of the ring and turn around. I bite my thumb and draw blood across Senketsu's edge, gathering more than a few curious looks from above and around.

"Wake up and feast upon the world, Senketsu!" Suddenly, a giant swirl of blood colored energy erupts from me and my sword.

The Blade's one eye rips itself open and stares directly into Fukuroda. Senketsu gives out a feral scream as I lift him into the air.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Fukuroda's Point of View._

* * *

The skies darken, the world stops spinning, the air feels heavy, my senses scream at me to run, to throw away my honor.

The world then loses all color and equally colorless energy gathers around the transfer students sword.

But I won't run away, even as my body writhes in pain not quite yet there...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back with Ryuko._

* * *

I swing Senketsu down and the resulting explosion covers most of the place, completely drowning the ring in dust.

There is no scream, but I see a thin, blood colored thread get devoured by Senketsu, who growls in satisfaction.

I feel myself get a little bit stronger.. just a little bit tho.

"_Hmmm... that suit had only... 20% life fibers.. which isn't a lot. Perhaps the number of stars means the percentage number of life fibers.. 1 star –10%, 2 star –20% and so on..." _I hear Zeus say over the link.

So then my targets should be as high as I can make them... figures. Lets hope they aren't as boring and weak as boxy-kun over there.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_On top of the Academy..._

* * *

"So that's the power of the scissor blade... To think it can not only cut, but also destroy a goku uniform..." says the four-eyes.

"Incredible..."

"No... there's more to it than that.." Satsuki says silently as she just barely catches said blade devouring the Nexus Thread of the uniform.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back with Ryuko..._

* * *

The dust settles and the boxer dude is found lying on the floor, completely naked and bleeding from a scar all over his body, starting with his shoulder and ending down to his right foot.

"Senketsu, go back to sleep."

"As you command." The blade's voice echoes out, good thing only I can really hear him say something... His scream from before could probably be heard by everyone though..

I sigh and turn around, jumping out of the ring. I've had more than enough for today as I slowly make my way thru the stunned crowd and back into the city.. I still need to find myself a part-time job and an apartment.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter 3 of The Heart of Blood.**_

_**Ryuko has finally made her first kill and fed Senketsu to boot.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	4. Crushing The Princess

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all?**_

_**Still nobody tells me how to type down Godblade in Japanese.. sad...**_

_**Oh well, here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blood, written for your enjoyment.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The City Slums – Ryuko's Point of View – Next couple of Days._

* * *

Making use of whatever cash my dad still had on his bank account, I buy myself a nice, two story house with an empty basement. It was in the slums for a reason. The poor don't ask too many questions.

I've actually decided to set up a clinic, buying myself some necessities and a nurse outfit.

I think I look good in a nurse outfit. The sudden outbreak of nosebleeds only further proves this. Especially with the fact the most infected area is the one surrounding my clinic.

The knowledge, which is called The Bleed Effect, as Zeus says his other Apostles have taken to calling it, proved itself extremely useful in proving my supposed doctorate..

As I said, the poor don't ask questions. They also don't ask why everyone has to be knocked out before I can work my curing magic on them.. or the fact they find themselves weaker after each operation.

Sudden low pressure can be a scary thing... Don't look at me like that... Senketsu wanted some variety in his food, so I draw out some blood from each patient, more so if he likes said blood.

That is what people can see on the first floor, your everyday clinic with a waiting area and some newspapers.

The second floor is a living area. There's a kitchen with some tools, a fridge which does not work and a bathroom... which is defunct. I don't have a heating mechanism.. but hey, its a house inside of a slum, I should be happy its made out of stone.. and that its whole.

When the house gets cold, I just make Senketsu devour heat from the air outside and fill my house with it, its also how I warm my bath and how I cook.

When Zeus said that the piece of his power would grow according to my will, he wasn't kidding.

That also applies to Senketsu it seems... since Zeus granted him a piece too. Seems like Sen-kun liked the warmth of blood as it passes thru him since he's stone cold otherwise, so his piece decided to make it possible for him to... err.. * consume * heat from his surroundings.

That gave me many ideas so I told him to continue training that ability constantly. He asked why so I told him that we could use that ability to devour the heat, and in turn, the energy of our opponents.

Maybe someday we could even do an Absolute Zero on them? Would be fun.

Me? I just focused my Piece of Power on * getting stronger * which Zeus said made the piece so confused, it's basically just improving everything it can. From simple muscle control to how freaking well I can use this rotten piece of a vacuum cleaner... And I'm not complaining.

First time, it took me a good three hours to clean out my house... now I can do it in a mere ten minutes to the same effect..

Anyways, the basement is the most interesting part of my house. Accessed by a single, well hidden behind a rug, trapdoor.

Inside of the basement is a glass container/capsule, which I am using to cultivate a Nexus Thread, painfully extracted from Senketsu, who didn't complain since if we can actually make it grow, we can both gain a steady supply of power.

Life Fibers, while they can be used to make clothing, are still living beings and can be forced to grow.

High Risk often carries High Reward as someone with a working brain once said.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Following Day – Ryuko's Point of View_

* * *

"So then, your position at school influences your position in the city?" I ask with not too obvious disinterest.

"Yeah! The ranking is made up of your amount of stars, Us No-Stars get the slum, one stars get the low city, two stars the middle city and three stars get the top level!" Mako yells into my ear.

"Oh and Mo-" She begins to say something but stops when I catch a tennis ball headed straight into her face.

"Oya, what the hell are you doing?" I turn around to see some bitch wielding a huge red and spiked tennis racket... behind her seemed to be a row of girls all with the same proportions.. as if they were clones.

"Ah you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki as I recall... Stay out of this. I'm the girls tennis club captain Hakodate Omiko. Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to uphold club obligations and is being purged as a result."

"And what exactly did she do so wrong?"

"She did not come to yesterdays practice."

I slap my forehead in annoyance."You do realize that she was being held captive yesterday? Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice."

I feel a vein pop."Mako... scram."

"AYE!" she yells out and is all the way into school grounds withing moments, girl can run when she wants to, eh?

"So you're saying that you want to take us all on by yourself? Don't get too cocky just because you beat some lousy boxer."

"Lets see how long you're going to last then." I don't even give her a proper warning as I charge her.

The barbie team stands in front of her and begins to prepare a serve but I just avoid the balls and backhand the one on the right, sending her across the team and mowing them all down in the process.

A tennis balls is flung onto me but I use Sen-kun's box to defend myself. Then I pull him out.

"How long has passed since you were given that Uniform."

"Don't know why that matters but I got it only yesterday."

I just smirk at that. I notice a crowd gathering around us as I continuously dodge her serves... A perverted idea enters my head.

I bite my thumb and draw blood across Sen-kun's edge, waking him up. "Senketsu, could you do this for me?"

I send him what I thought at the moment."I can try."

Senketsu begins gathering heat from the air as I move faster to create kinetic energy and thus, more heat for him to consume. He soon reaches his maximum. "That's all I can store for now."

I feel the heat vibrating, urging him to let it all out and smirk."That's more than enough, just make sure to be precise, I don't necessarily want to kill her..."

"Of course, mistress." I land onto the ground a good twenty meters away from Omiko-chan and prepare a full horizontal swing.

"_HEAT BLAST_!" My yell echoes out as a stream of energy shoots out of Sen-kun's edge in an arc. Poor girl didn't even have time to dodge as her Uniform dissolves, the normal part of the clothing burned away and the life fibers, which are now the only proof said uniform ever existed, get quickly gobbled up by a hungry Senketsu.

Massive Nosebleeds erupt everywhere from the surrounding crowd as the girls brain struggles to processes what just happened.

I just decided to calmly walk away, her distant screams of embarrassment quickly becoming music to my ears.

I suddenly felt a huge presence enter my field of Sense. I open my eyes just in time to dodge a sword swing from Satsuki, eliciting an annoyed glare from her.

"Hey now, that's not very cool of you. Trying to strike down an unsuspecting opponent."

"Honor is the tool of a coward." She answers firmly and coolly, in a voice that sends shivers down my spine.

I grin."I guess this means you're finally ready to spill?"

"You will have to prove that you are worthy of my words with your skill."

She charges me and swings down. I decide to block and do so successfully, but the blade which she uses is interesting me, so I decided to make a fake whimper of pain."What the hell is that sword?"

She smirks."This is the Secret Sword Bakuzan. It can cut a Kamui and its edge is even keener than that of your scissor."

"Ha?!" I hear Senketsu say and a vein could be seen popped upon his surface. He suddenly pushes Satsuki and her sword with extreme strength, causing Satsuki to practically fly away.

She lands in the midst of her elite."Are you alright, Satsuki-sama?!" Asks the blonde giant.

"Damnit, how strong is she?! To be able to push Satsuki-sama away so easily?" Sageyama throws in his two-cents.

"N-n-no... that.. wasn't Matoi's doing...The.. scissor.." murmurs Satsuki as she tries to regain feeling of her right arm. That was no ordinary strength...

I turn towards Senketsu."You have serious temper issues." I tell him, blankly, causing a couple people look at me as if I'm a crazy girl talking to a piece of metal.

"Ryuko-sama, may I please get out and crush this bitch on my own?" He apparently ignores me.

I sigh."You want to fight Satsuki by yourself? Fine. Just don't kill her." I say and just stab him into the ground.

People raise curious eyebrows as I walk a good distance away from my sword."How is she planning on making a sword duel someone of all things.. you can't mean that.. its.." Inumuta begins but stops to observe Senketsu.

Six long, blood colored threads erupt from the blade.

Arms, legs, then the torso, then head and the final thread placing itself where the heart would be.

Equally red energy gathers and forms into a humanoid shape, filling out wherever the threads couldn't.

"_A fleshless body.. taking a page out of my book, ain't he? Oh well, he's still far from my level but he's on the right track." _I hear Zeus say from my link.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Same Place – Senketsu's Point of View – FINALLY..._

* * *

I finish forming myself a body and grab my sword self with a hand of energy.

I turn towards the black haired whore."How dare you compare me to that lifeless piece of shit, Satsuki Kiryuuin! YOU WILL PAY FOR WOUNDING MY PRIDE! I am The Godblade, Senketsu! Remember my name, bitch, for it will be the shit your worst nightmares are made of when I'm done with you!"

Said bitch barely has any time to recover as I charge her head on, my blade self slamming down onto her but is blocked by The blond dude, Ira was his name I think.

"Forgive me, Mr. Godblade, but I cannot let you harm my Mistress!"

I give out a feral scream in frustration."OUTTA MY WAY!" I send an energy boot into the right side of his face, sending him flying from the sudden attack.

The bitch gathered her bearings by this time and attacked me while I was in mid air but her blade just passed thru me.

I grinned and started focusing heat upon the piece of shit, making it quickly soften.

She noticed this and pulled the blade out just as It was gaining an orange like color.

"What.. are you?" She asks me with fear in her voice.

"I told you.. I'm The Godblade, Senketsu!" I tell her, irritated.

"Who made you?"

"My Mistress, obviously." I know its a lie but they don't so who cares. I can't exactly tell them I was made by a being stronger than a god anyways...

Not wanting to wait for another question, I bring down another swing which she dodges just barely.

I continue my attacks while she slowly tires herself out. I eventually force her to kneel, just in time too, as my time is coming to an end.

"Pathetic." I spat out with a little more hate than I wanted to. She shakes in fear and barely restrained anger but does not retort.

I smirk and walk away with her kneeling on the ground behind me. A wounded pride for a wounded pride. For such is the way of a true warrior.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back with Ryuko._

* * *

I watch Senketsu approach me."Good Fight, but don't you think that was a little to much?"

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" I raise an eyebrow."Promise?"

"You told me not to kill her."

"Ah! Well thank you for following my word then." He regathers his Nexus Threads and energy back into his sword body and I firmly grasp his handle.

"_I hope you don't think I'll just let you went your anger like that every time you get pissed of. Today was simply one where it went along well with my own interests."_

"_Of course, Mistress. Forgive me for losing my temper like that."_

"_You are forgiven. You did give me a good show after all, maybe you managed to knock Satsuki off her high horse as well."_

I turn and then walk towards Satsuki."You ready to spill now?" I ask her with a sadistic smile adorning my face.

"Matoi.. Ryuko... You are the daughter of Matoi Isshin, are you not?"

"Yup!"

"As I thought, only a Matoi could ever create something like that out of Life Fibers..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now tell me what you know of Nui Harime." I tell her, my voice cold as steel.

"I'm afraid I can't just give that information for free.. all I can tell you is that she is the Grand Couturier of The Kiryuuin Conglomerate..."

"Ah, so shes one of yours then... Would she come here, to the Academy, if I cause enough trouble around the place?"

Satsuki visibly pales at the implications but quickly regains herself."Most Likely... but I can offer you something better."

I raise an eyebrow."Oh?" I say, urging her to continue.

"In a few months, there is going to be a great sports tournament held here, at the Academy... she will come at that time, probably in order to spy on me... I can make it a trap, a grand battleground, made just for her demise in front of thousands."

"And make me a murderer known far and wide?" I smirk. She gulps. My smirk turns into a sadistic grin that goes from ear to ear.

"Omoshiroi! Very well, I won't cause you too much trouble during my stay here... but if someone challenges me, don't expect me to turn it down just because I feel sorry for them."

I say with glee and then walk away, feeling more than one stare strike my backside.

Weather those stares are ones of fear or lust, quite possibly both, I couldn't really tell you...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter 4 of The Heart of Blood.**_

_**As you've probably figured it out by now, I don't like it when the hero of the story has to struggle.. No, I love seeing my champions CRUSH all and any opposition... tho, I guess that means I like monsters and villains more than heroes..**_

_**Oh well... And I will be using the term * GODBLADE * for as long as someone does not tell me how to type it in Japanese but using normal letters.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	5. Of Revelations and Idiocy

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? I'm pretty fine myself...**_

_**That episode 18 tho, one freaking plot twist after another... although, it wasn't really unexpected.**_

_**The second I heard that somebody could have a Life Fiber fused inside of them, I instantaneously thought of Nui Harime, but also of how Ryuko's hair color, the one below, is blood red.**_

_**The color of.. well, of Life Fibers. **_

_**Also, Matoi Isshin and whatever the name of Satsuki's dad is... they are either the best of friends... or the same fucking person.**_

_**Imagine it, right after the supposedly failed experiment, which I thought had a weird ending since well.. the baby, little Ryuko looked kinda... peaceful, rather than dead.**_

_**It could be that whichever COVERS she was supposed to be merged with, took pity on the defenseless and innocent child, thus, saved her by stopping her heart and then sacrificed himself to save Ryuko. This is only further proved by the fact that, the opening on Ryuko's back, where the Life Fiber's were being inserted... had MYSTERIOUSLY DISSAPEARED right as the experiment has supposedly failed.**_

_**Said COVERS had partially merged with her, granting her somewhat superhuman strength by binding either dead or only partially alive Life Fibers and Nexus Threads with her body.**_

_**Senketsu's presence slowly awakened those threads, thus making Ryuko slowly gain more and more strength, even when they are not in Synchronized mode. This theory could be real if we take episode 17 into account.**_

_**Unfortunately, this COVERS had died in little Ryuko's place, his last act was cushioning her fall into the trashcan at the end of the experiment...**_

_**Ryuko's father then finds her alive, after deciding that his daughter should be given a proper burial rather than just be thrown away like trash.**_

_**Instead of a corpse, he found his child awake and alive. From then on, two things could have happened...**_

_**First : If Isshin and The Father, are the same person. Why would this turn out to be true? Simple, who founded Nudist Beach? Who decided to fight the Life Fibers? Think about it.**_

_**One other thing, on the picture seen in the ruin of Isshin's house.. we can't see the mother. Or maybe we can.. I'm gonna have to review episode 1 again.**_

_**He hid Ryuko and then staged his own death somehow, he was a scientific genius, he figured something out... After that, he adopted the Identity of Matoi Isshin and lived in peace with his daughter for some years but then decided to send her away as it was too dangerous for her to be around while he worked on Senketsu.**_

_**Second : If they were good friends.**_

_**The Father had found Ryuko and given her to Isshin for safekeeping. Then he got killed and Isshin sent Ryuko away to protect her. Since they were good friends, Isshin decided that he would complete his work in the father's stead and formed Nudist Beach and started making good old Senketsu.**_

_**Cannon is what followed.**_

_**Anyways, I'm saying all this since.. well this episode kind of ruined A LOT of my plans... I guess I'll have to hold back until the next Saturday, I have a feeling we will find out if ANYTHING I just said was real.**_

_**Or, it could also be this, Ragyo made a mistake and Ryuko isn't her daughter at all. Instead, Isshin knew that he had to infuse Ryuko with the Life Fibers in order to make her strong.**_

_**Her real mother, possibly Tsumugu's sister, died while helping Isshin perfect the merging of fibers with humans.**_

_**Hmmmm... this opens up... so many more questions than answers its making my head hurt.  
**_

_**Ah, what the hell, lets just start the chapter and see how it goes.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Satsuki's human genes were powerful. That much is obvious, but the data Senketsu gained from consuming some of her blood yielded some interesting results.

The girl hates her mother... with good reason. The horrors of her childhood, the sexual abuse.. the death of her younger sister who didn't even have a name.

This piece of Information also made me realize my true enemy... Its not Nui Harime, she is simply an assassin, a tool, a blade used to kill my father... The real enemy, is Ragyo Kiryuuin.

After all, whom do you blame if one kills another? The person, or the tool used to commit said murder?

The answer, is quite obvious...still, that does not mean I won't beat the life out of said tool once she walks into our future trap.

Lets change the subject.

The Nexus Thread has been developing nicely for the past couple days, Its already like a bolt of living cloth.

I drain the cultivating liquid and cut up the thing, separating a single, newer Nexus Thread from the rest and then dumping it inside of the capsule. I repeat this process four more times.

Since this experiment has proved itself successful, I've spent the last few hours making new capsules and placing Nexus Threads inside of them.

By the time I was done, a good piece of the material still remained, I split this into two halves and consumed one half, while giving Senketsu the other.

The clock ticks and hits twelve, meaning its school time. I pack my things and venture into a new day at this abnormal school...

You know whats funny? The fact that I've already received multiple recommendations and rewards from the teachers...

The damned Bleed Effect had made me super smart, everything from simple math to languages... its like a thousand people are telling me the answers to things I wouldn't have ever known otherwise.

Biology and Genetics are the most... interesting... The Bleed Effect takes full effect while I'm attending classes close to them... Maybe Zeus likes that stuff? Who knows..

Shaking my head off those thoughts, I slowly walk and make my way to Honnoji Academy, ready to do whatever the day wants of me.

I have a feeling... that today is going to be interesting...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Honnoji Academy Rooftops – Tsumugu Kinagase's Point of View._

* * *

I lay down and begin aiming my sniper rifle at Matoi Ryuko, damn girl raises way too many questions and leaves them unanswered.

One of the many reasons why her assassination is a must. Suddenly, a small heatwave hits my face but I don't think much about it since it IS a hot sunny day.

I get ready to press the trigger but just as I do, She turns around and her face twists into an evil smile which then transforms into a monstrous grin promising pain.

I nearly pressed the trigger because of how much that scene managed to creep me out.. damn girl sends shivers up and down my spine... the bad kind if anyone's asking.

And she also decides to top it all off by waving in my general direction... fuck.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Classroom – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

I feel somebody staring at me with ill intent. An energy pulse leaves me out of instinct. It returns from a rooftop and I turn around to see whats looking at me.

To my surprise, I see a sniper. I think I'll scare him a little.

I make my best definely-inoccent-and-not-evil-smile, soon followed by a grin which goes from ear to ear, showing my shark-like teeth for all to see.

Then I just wave at him... I thought about sending him a kiss too.. but decided against it.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Sometime Later – After School – Ryuko's House In The Slums – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

Damn that Satsuki... She made me the target of every possible club out there, telling the students that if they beat me they will get a Three Star Uniform.. oh well, I welcome the challenge.

Too bad that every single person who tried to kill me today is a weak and pathetic fool... meh, at least I got a good bit of Life Fibers and Nexus Threads from them.

My strength nearly doubled in a single day... this got me excited, as I yet had to harvest the Life Fibers I left back at home.

School was over so I just decided to go back home and open my clinic.

I got to my house but unlike the other days when people were already waiting for me so I can work my magic and cure them... it was eerily silent and cold.

Another pulse left me and two nervous systems flashed inside of my house... burglars? No, assassins? Considering today's events... probably.

I decided to just walk inside like I didn't see a thing.

Once I was past the main corridor, two men left the shadows of the corners and slammed my head with two baseball bats... which broke on impact.

"What the?!" A blue haired man said as I backhanded him into a wall... hmmm, he felt familiar, good thing that wasn't enough to kill him.

I turn left and see that same sniper from today... I waste no time in punching him in the stomach, making him spit blood and pass out from the pain.

They were both simple humans... not wearing Uniforms...

My head starts to hurt as a memory surfaces...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Memory Flash – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

_I open my eyes to see one of my teachers, Aikuro Mikisugi to my left and The Sniper dude to the right.. along with some other people._

"_Are you ready, Doctor?" I heard my teacher ask._

_Another flash and I'm suddenly on a stage in front of an audience. I raise my hands in order to make the crowd silent. I feel myself gasp as my hands look old and .. different.. I'm not currently inside of my own body._

"_Today is a glorious day! For today marks the birth of Humanity's only and last line of defense against the Life Fibers and their tyranny! From today on, we shall all forever be known as..._

…_. NUDIST BEACH!"_

_I feel myself say in an elderly voice.. I know that voice... it is my fathers voice..._

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back into Reality – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

I snap my eyes open to find myself still standing in the same place, my two would be assassins groaning themselves awake.

"_Zeus, what the fuck was that?"_

"_That, my dear, is another memory from your father. His DNA recognized those two and a part of his memory awakened because of it."_

"_So those two knew my father... and Nudist Beach?... seriously?"  
_

"_My thought's exactly.. but hey, they ARE fighting against CLOTHING of all things..."_

"_Good Point."_

"So then, who the hell are you two? And why did you attack me?"

I say with a sigh as I fall into my couch. It had been specially made for me, with rich, silk cloth covering the titanium-enforced steel beneath...

Damn... It seems like the stronger I get the more.. weight I gain... A little bit more and I could probably kill someone by sitting on them of all things.

A see a familiar figure stand up and shake his head. I recognize him.. Aikuro Mikisugi... wait a minute..

If I add glasses, make him look old and always tired.. yup, its sensei.

"Wait a minute... sensei?" I feel an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"Ugh... Did you really have to hit me so hard, Ryuko-kun." And in a flash he throws away his glasses and starts slowly stripping...

"I'm Aikuro Mikisugi! And my partner over there is mmphh-!"

Said partner slams a hand over his mouth."Let me tell you two useful pieces of information."

He stares into sensei's eyes."One : She is not our friend." True that.

"Two : I can introduce myself!" True that too.

….I like this guy.

"Hmmm, I like you, eyebrows dude. You have style."

"I have a name. It is Tsumugu Kinagase.. and what the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm the daughter of Isshin Matoi, Ryuko Matoi." I say with a smile.

"I didn't ask who but WHAT you are." Oh... awkward...

"I'm human?" He rolls his eyes.

"The strength you have shown to posses has proven otherwise."

I laugh evilly."So then I should be weak because I'm a human?"

His eyes open wide in surprise but he quickly composes himself."No, that's not what I meant... I mea-"

Now it's his turn to have a hand slapped over his mouth."Look, it does not matter whatever Ryuko-kun is.. What does matter is which side of the war is she on.." Sensei says and then turns to me, probably expecting an answer.

I laugh again but then look at them with a stare which could kill, making them both shiver in fear.

"I'm on my own side... but, I guess my own side makes me your ally... the enemy of my enemy and all that."

"You say that, but you are friends with one of THEM." Tsumugu says angrily. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"One of them?.. OH! You mean Senketsu?"

They both shiver visibly at the mention of his name."He is a friend of humanity, as am I... and so long as I decide to stay that way... but if you don't believe me... Maybe you will once you hear him say that he isn't an ally of the Covers... oh no, my Sen-kun is sooo much more."

I slowly walk towards a golden chest and open it, revealing the sleeping form of Senketsu inside of it.

I didn't wake him up today, figured I could let him sleep since I didn't need him to beat up a couple of club captains.

I take him out and lay him onto a table, then I go to the fridge and pull out a vial of fresh blood. I take a goblet and fill it with the vials contents. I walk towards Senketsu and pour the blood onto him.

This supposedly wakes him up... thing is, he gained the ability to wake up on his own whenever he wants to and has been awake for some time now, silently listening to the conversation taking place.

A yawn is heard as Senketsu finishes * waking up *. He then turns into his energy form, stunning the sniper but receiving no reaction from sensei... well he's probably seen it before.

"So Sen-kun, why don't you tell them what your goal is."

He turns towards the two, red eyes gazing deep into their souls."I am not a friend of Humanity...but I am one of its Allies...My goal is to devour all of the other Life Fibers and Covers."

"What exactly will you achieve by doing that and what does Ryuko-kun have to do with it?"

"Ryuko is my maker, yes, I am aware that I was supposed to be a Kamui, but she didn't want to wear me like a piece of clothing so she... remade me.. she sewed my threads into the scissor blade, turning me into a Godblade rather than a Godrobe... but my transformation is not yet complete, my evolution is not yet finished... By devouring the Life Fibers, both me and Ryuko gain immeasurable strength and power... Saving you Humans is just an added bonus."

"So you are a cannibal?" Asks Tsumugu, one eyebrow raised.

Senketsu stops in his tracks and blinks a couple times."I've never thought about it that way... its in the nature of Life Fibers to consume themselves, Humanity has gained this evolution as well."

"We humans don't eat each other you know."

"No, you don't eat each other, but you are fully capably of killing another member of your race and enjoying it."

"You're saying that's.."

"Same thing, different package." Senketsu says in a rather emotionless voice.

"Still, that does not explain what happens After and IF you manage to consume the rest of your race.."

"Yeah, how do we know you won't turn on us after wards?"

"Once I've devoured the rest of my race... well I haven't actually thought it that far yet to be honest." He scratches his head rather lamely.

Then he turns towards me."I guess I'll just do whatever Ryuko wants me to do."

Oh... that's the first time he's ever used my name. Usually it's mistress or master... This is a welcome change.

I smile at Senketsu.

Then those two turn towards me as well."And what do you plan on doing once this is over?"

I put a finger to my chin, as if in thought."... I guess I'll try my hand at world domination."

These words drew forth a couple of different reactions.

Senketsu was expecting this so he just face palmed. He probably does not know weather I'm serious or if I'm joking though...

Aikuro stood there slack-jawed.

Tsumugu promptly decided to knock himself out by banging his head onto the nearby wall and cracking it in the process...

I just laughed, like a boss.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : AND CUT! That's it for chapter five of The Heart of Blood!**_

_**As my previous fans might know, I DON'T DO INCEST... EVER.**_

_**Which means I'm gonna skip the SatsukiXRyuko relationship completely unless my third theory is proven correct.**_

_**They ARE sisters tho, and they ARE going to have a couple cute moments as well as fights.**_

_**And holy shit, that's over 3k words...**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	6. Innocence Lost

_**Lord Joyde :Heylo, Everyone! How are you? I'm currently doing the fishstick, myself. It is a very delicate state of mind!**_

_**I really... don't have anything else to say... sooo... Let's kill Sanageyama kks?**_

_**JOKE!... or is it? Read to find out.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Ryuko's Point of View – The House In The Slums_

* * *

After telling the two idiot-would-be-assassins that I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to do once I've devoured the Life Fibers, They finally let go.

I quickly booted them both out of my house and set up the clinic, but not before I checked my basement.

The fibers were growing nicely, which means those two have no idea of what I'm doing here... Guess they didn't have time to search my house... good.

I smirked and turn towards Senketsu."So you will do whatever this Ryuko tells you to do, eh?"

He blinked once, twice, make that three times."Ye-y-yeah? What about it?" He's blushing, how cute!

"And what If I told you to... kiss me?" His head turned towards me faster than a bullet.

His red eyes looked into mine. Gazing, prodding... searching for something that wasn't there.

Then a smirk adorns his crimson features."If that is what you wish..." He trailed off and before I knew it, our lips were joined together in a passionate battle of tongues.

A spark of electricity ran up and down my spine, my brain shut down and started to reboot, incapable of comprehending this situation.

My eyes saw naught but rainbow colors as I descended into bliss...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Senketsu's Point of View – Yeah, Cuz' I'm a dude. – Writing these things from a girls Point of View is extremely damaging for my manliness..._

* * *

I'm kissing her...

I'm kissing Ryuko... my master... my mistress... my Ryuko...

I am scared... you see, from the moment I was born, I had felt a strong urge to follow all and any orders that Ryuko gives me..

But it wasn't love... it was Loyalty...

Should I stop?

…. Logically yes...

But... I don't want to.

I have no need to breathe... but I have to see if she wants this or not.

I slowly remove my lips from hers, my hands trailing down to her waist, holding her tightly to my body...

My mind slowly wanders to whatever Zeus is doing at the moment.. He'll probably kill me for this...

I just don't give a shit about that right now.

A single, erotic moan escapes Ryuko's full red lips, waking me up from my unfocused trance.

"Wh...why did you...stop... I didn't say you could." She says between breaths.

I smirk. I can take this as an OK to go further."Nothing, just checking if you really want this."

There is no need to say twisted truths right now.

She pulls me in for another kiss and I stumble, making us both fall to the ground but neither of us cares right now.

Her body heat fills every fiber of my being and I find myself craving for her... not her blood...

But her, as a person... as a man would crave for a woman.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_OKAY! LETS DO THIS! FIRST STRAIGH-ok nvm, its not the first time I'm writing straight sex, but yeah, NOOBS RUN AWAY AND PROS GET UR BOSSMODE GLASSES! CUZ ITS SHOW TIME!_

_Its still Senketsu's Point of View btw..._

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back To Reality..._

* * *

We trip over a bottle of wine while kissing and fall onto the bed, me being the one on top.

I feel her hands trailing over my bare back, I'm essentially always naked... she's going to be soon.

I begin caressing her body, gently massaging her breasts with one hand and holding her closer with the other.

She moans into my mouth, causing another set of shivers to assault my non-existent spine.

I stop kissing her and spread her legs, feeling her fully and then stopping my head between them. Then, lifting up her skirt, I give her pussy a lick, then another.

She gasps as I continue my exploration of her nether regions... Wanting to get a taste of the real thing, I remove her clothing, first exposing her bare chest then removing her panties and finally throwing away that pesky skirt.

Her pink, innocent and unspoiled womanhood is eagerly dripping, soaking the entire area around it.

I start licking her out again, this time penetrating her, but making sure that her hymen does not break... yet.

She gasps and moans."Sen..se-senketsu.. enough.. with the foreplay!.. go ahead..."

I smirk. I saw a scene like this in a movie once."And do what exactly?"

She blushes."Y..you know..."

"I don't, you have to tell me what to do..."

"I..I-I wa-wa-want Se-se-senketsu's cock inside of me!"

Said cock burst to life after I heard those words. I grin and position myself, holding both of her hands in mine.

I kiss her full on the lips once more, an electrifying feeling pleasurably trailing over both our bodies as I penetrate her depths. Her walls clinging on to every inch of my member, already milking me for all I'm worth.

This act alone is enough to make her orgasm as she cries out.. weather in pain or pleasure, possibly both, I couldn't really tell you. She grabs my hair, roughly and out of instinct, making me wince slightly.

We stayed that way for a while, simply kissing and caressing, each others hands trailing over our bodies...

"Ready?" I ask, eager to move my length through her body. She nods and looks down to where we were currently connected.

"Be gentle." She commands. "I'll try my best... but you make me feel so good, I don't know how much more I can hold back... Ryuko.."

I push in and out once, making us both moan. I don't stop doing this, fully exploring her insides, all out and then all in.

Her screams, born of lust and pleasure, can probably be heard outside... but we'll deal with that later.

I focus my thoughts on her and increase my speed a little, feeling every fiber of her being clamping down onto my member as I do.

"Ha-harder!" She breathes out and I comply, speeding up even more as I pound in and out of her.

My rhythmic pounding is taking its toll and I realize that I'm not going to last much longer if I continue this... but I want to experience her body some more before I finish.

I take my member out of her and switch our position into doggy style. She grabs the sheets as I penetrate her yet again and continue my rhythm.

This gives off a completely different feeling and a grunt escapes my lips. I feel my cock kiss her womb every time and I feel it slowly bringing me to my climax.

"Ry-ryuko! I'm not going..t-to last much longer."

"Do it then! Fill me up with your cum, Senketsu!"

Something primal awakes from deep inside of me and I grab her ass cheeks. I give them as squeeze and force her down as I speed up to the best of my ability.

Her pussy squeezes me tightly as she reaches her second orgasm and this brings me over the edge, making me release a feral howl into the air.

A breath I didn't realize I was holding is released as I fill Ryuko's womb to the brim and then proceed to fall down onto the bed right next to her.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Is it just me or does this... feel somehow forced? Nah, I'm just bad at writing non-kinky sex.._

_Anyways, its safe to come out now, ya'noobs!_

_Strange... I don't need a shower this time... I guess this wasn't passionate.. not heated enough?_

_Tell me what you guys think in the reviews... please?_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back to Reality – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

"Do you regret this?" I hear Senketsu ask me.

I smile and pull him in for another kiss."Do you?"

He shakes his head."Then neither do I."

His arms pull me in closer and a bed sheet covers us both, its nowhere near sleeping time.. But we are both more exhausted than ever before in our lives...

First time is supposed to hurt, right? But It didn't hurt me at all. Maybe because Senketsu was so gentle.

Anyways, I shut the light and turn towards him."Good night."

"Same to you... my beautiful bride..."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Void Of Space – Zeus's Point of View._

* * *

"Hmmmm... so I guess the loyalty effect gained from BlackLight... CAN turn into love after all.."

I muse out loud to myself... It seems that this story has gained an interesting turn of events that not even I could have foreseen...

Oh well, I'm just glad my second daughter is happy.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter six of The Heart of Blood!**_

_**I think that this sex scene is the last thing your were expecting right now...**_

_**But my popularity as a writer comes out mostly because of the fact that I do things other people wouldn't even consider... or think of as strange.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	7. I CALLED IT!

_**Lord Joyde : OMFG I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!**_

_**I CALLED IT!**_

_**I FUCKING CALLED IT!**_

_**AHAHHADBY KCXPOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLLOLOLOLOLKL!**_

_**ISSHIN AND SOICHIROU ARE THE SAME PERSOOOOOOOON!HAhahahahalOLOLOLLo**_

_**Omg...**_

_**Calm down...**_

_**Sorry, its not a chapter... my adrenaline just went high... **_

_**Lulz... **_

_**Anyways, read and review..**_

_**AND I FUCKING CALLED IT BRUUUUUUUHS!... and bruhteddes?ummm.. Duddetes.**_


End file.
